The Merlin Guard
by CyberArcRotarr
Summary: The Dursleys have a secret. And that secret is going to change the way Harry views the world, forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Merlin Guard**_

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all devices and subdivisions thereof. I only own my mind and the characters, organizations, and spells which I have created. If any characters, places, organizations, or any other part of this fiction appears to be taken from another fanfiction, I apologize. I am not making any thing off of this story except my peace of mind.

This story takes place during the events of Book 7.

Chapter 1: Revelation

Harry sighed. He had barely been back at the Dursley's a week, and already he could not wait to leave. He had returned only due to the fact that he had promised Dumbledore he would return there until his seventeenth birthday. He was counting of the days with particular apprehension.

Harry Potter was a wizard, and when a wizard turns seventeen, he, or she as the case may be, would be allowed to use magic outside of school. The date also meant that Harry could finally leave Privet Drive behind him forever.

Harry glanced around at the room he was laying in. His school things were scattered around the room. The Dursleys had, surprisingly, allowed Harry to keep his school things in his bedroom. He figured that an Order member had spoken to them about being kinder to Harry.

Harry walked over to the cage that held his snowy owl. The one thing that they hadn't budged on was him letting Hedwig fly free outside. Uncle Vernon hadn't given his usual rants, but had been firm nonetheless.

Harry was rifling through the parchment on the floor, looking for one of the spellbooks Hermione had leant him. He was supposed to be studying various spells that might help him in the search for Horcruxes he was going to undertake once he left Privet Drive. Suddenly, a loud knocking sounded on Harry's door.

"Harry," shouted Harry's overweight cousin, Dudley, "Daddy says you are to come downstairs, pronto." Harry sighed again, rose from the floor, and opened the door. Dudley was nowhere in sight, Harry figured he had waddled off to play some video games. Harry tromped down the stairs and into the sitting room. Dudley was sitting in one of the big armchairs, while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were on the couch. Harry sat in the other armchair, and waited.

Vernon stood up. "Right, then. We have to talk." He sounded both excited and fearful at the same time. Harry figured he was going to talk about Harry's coming-of-age. Probably wanted assurance that Harry wasn't going to shoot sparks or catch fire when it happened. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Uncle Vernon cut him off.

"It is about why we took you in, in the first place."

Harry stop short. He had never considered 'why' the Dursleys had taken him in. He had figured Dumbledore had said something and that he had threatened them or bribed them or something. Uncle Vernon looked hesitant.

"It is…rather hard to say. After all, it has been so long, and well…" He sighed. "It would be easiest to show you."

He stood up and reached into his back pocket. Harry was apprehensive. What was Uncle Vernon doing? Whatever he was getting, it wouldn't come out.

"Bloody pocket…still sticks…should get a new one sewn on…here we go." He pulled his hand out with something in it. Harry gasped, feeling dumbstruck.

Uncle Vernon…was holding…a wand.

-------------------

Hah, cliffhanger, review for the rest of the story. I know this chapter is short, but I want to get this story out so I can continue on my other ones.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Merlin Guard**_

Sorry to all those who have been waiting for the second chapter. I have been focusing on my other two stories and a couple of projects I have, so I haven't been working on this story as much.

Thank you to all who reviewed, set up alerts, and just plain read my story.

This will be a short story, I only plan for around four or five chapters. It will be basically an explanation and a few seperate scenes of how this changes the storyline. Anyone who wants to run with idea once I am done, just ask me.

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all devices and subdivisions thereof. I only own my mind and the characters, organizations, and spells which I have created. If any characters, places, organizations, or any other part of this fiction appears to be taken from another fanfiction, I apologize. I am not making any thing off of this story except my peace of mind.

This story takes place during the events of Book 7.

Chapter 2: Explanation

_"It is about why we took you in, in the first place."_

_Harry stop short. He had never considered 'why' the Dursleys had taken him in. He had figured Dumbledore had said something and that he had threatened them or bribed them or something. Uncle Vernon looked hesitant._

_"It is…rather hard to say. After all, it has been so long, and well…" He sighed. "It would be easiest to show you."_

_He stood up and reached into his back pocket. Harry was apprehensive. What was Uncle Vernon doing? Whatever he was getting, it wouldn't come out._

_"Bloody pocket…still sticks…should get a new one sewn on…here we go." mething in it. Harry gasped, feeling dumbstruck._

_Uncle Vernon…was holding…a wand._

-------------------

Harry sat back stunned. He opened his mouth to ask why, in the bloody hell, was Uncle Vernon was holding a wand. However, before he could make a sound, Uncle Vernon held up his finger to his lips pointed the wand at the ceiling.

A burst of green light shot from the tip of his wand. It seem to grow brighter as it flew through the air, till it hit the ceiling. A rune spread from the point of contact. Harry didn't recognize it, but before he could study it, it melted into the ceiling. Green light spread across the ceiling, down tthe walls, and through the house. The walls flared bright for a moment, then faded. Harry blinked, and turned to look at the Dursleys. They were grinning at him.

Harry couldn't think. Unncle Vernon, the devout wizard hater, the Muggle, had just used magic. "How...you're a Muggle. How could you use magic?"

Uncle Vernon chuckled, then sighed. "Well, you see, we aren't quite Muggles."

"Quite?"

"I'll explain, but you will have to be patient. You have heard of Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Well, Merlin had a special gift. It is one of the reasons he was so powerful. He could not only use the magic of his magical core, but he could also manipulate the magic of the area around him. He is the only person I have heard to have both abilities. Merlin discovered how to awaken the manipulation gift in others, and founded a group, called the Merlin Guard. You have heard how Morgan le Fey rose up against Arthur? It was this event that inspired Merlin to create the Guard. He created it to battle threats like Morgan. Due to the fact that he could only awaken the gift in Muggles, he decided to keep the group seperate from the Wizarding World. If a Muggle was discovered that knew of the Wizards and were capable of having their gift awakened, they were inducted. We are part of that Guard."

"So...how are you not Muggles?"

"Well, when a Muggle's gift is awakened, it slightly alters their magical core. It is not noticible, but it provides similar fortification as a wizard or witch's magic. The Muggle is then know as a Mage."

Harry's head was spinning. "So...you're Mages?" Just then, something clicked in his brain. His uncle used magic, which would trigger the Trace on him, which would bring the Ministry down on his head, which wouldn't be good if the Dursleys had to hide from the Wizarding World.

"Ummm...won't the magic you used bring the Ministry here?"

Uncle Vernon shook his head. "Our power manipulates the ambient magic. Ambient magic is naturally let off by witches and wizards and any magical creatures. It leaks out of active magical cores. I just manipulated it to block people from hearing what we are saying. They are hearing me yell at you about payment for care, or something like that. Because I just manipulated the ambient magic, and didn't shoot magic into the area, the Ministry can't tell the difference."

Harry just nodded. He almost jumped out of his skin when Aunt Petunia broke down, sobbing. She rushed forward, embracing Harry, and sobbing into his shoulder. Harry was stunned.

Aunt Petunia pulled away. "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-its ju-just that w-w-we had to b-be s-s-s-so c-cr-cruel."

Harry started, then his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Aunt Petunia sniffed, bringing her sobs under control. "It is because of the wards we set up. It is one of the most powerful wards we could make. It is called the Chains of Emotion. It is interlaced with your mother's blood protection. As long as you are in the presence of a person for whom you feel the keyed emotion, in this case, hate, any one else who you feel the same emotion for cannot approach. You hate us, you hate Voldemort. As long as you are near us, Voldemort would have better luck breaking into Gringotts without a wand or magic than getting to you." Harry started at his Aunt mentioning Gringotts in such a matter of fact way.

"Until you learned about Voldemort, the Chained Escape ward helped keep you safe. As long as you wanted to leave, but didn't, you were protected from malevolent presences. We had to play our part. There was a final ward that we placed on you, Void of Love. It was powered by your feelings of lovelessness. If you felt unloved, the ward would gain power. When you felt loved, the ward sent the power into your mother's blood protection and into a couple of smaller wards we set up along side it. This way, at Hogwarts, you would be protected."

Harry nodded, thinking back to the time in the Ministry, when Voldemort had taken control of his body. When he had thought about his friend's love, he had felt power rush through him.

_"He shall have power the Dark Lord knows not."_

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon. Vernon's eyes were full of tears, a sight Harry thought he would never see.

"The reason we are revealing this now, is because when you come-of-age, all our wards will fail. So, we want to try to make it up to you in some small way."

Harry just stared at them. After all they had put him through...

"Please, Harry."

Harry jumpeed. He had almost forgot Dudley was there. He was sitting there, staring at Harry, not with the usual sneer, but with hope and respect. Harry sat up a little straighter. It was weird to think of Dudley respecting him.

Harry looked at all of them.

"I can try."

------------------------

The next few weeks were some of the happiest Harrry could ever remember having at the Dursleys. The Dursleys kept up appearances in public, but when they were at home, it was as if they were a real family. It turned out that Dudley and Vernon weren't quite as fat as they seemed, and Petunia wasn't quite as thin. They had put on disguises that enhanced their most unappealing feature. Harry felt truely loved, by a family he could truely call his, for the first time in his life.

When the time came for Harry to leave the last time, he found he didn't anticipate it as much as he had. Sure, he wanted to see his friends, but he wouldn't be allowed to see the Dursley's again. Maybe he could visit when every thing was over, but they could never be a family, or else they would blow the Dusleys' cover. Harry found that, though he could never truly forget how mean the Dursley's had been, he was able to forgive them. After all, at least they hadn't beat him.

The night before the leaving day, Uncle Vernon called Harry into the living room.

Harry entered. Uncle Vernon was standing next to the fireplace. He was holding a golden ring in his hand. He turned as Harry walked in.

"You know how to Apparate?"

Harry jumped. He was still unused to the Dursley's knowing about the Wizarding World. He nodded. "I am not very good though."

Uncle Vernon waved his hand. "That's fine, that's fine. As long as you know how." At this point he looked a bit fidgety. "I...really am not suppossed to do this, but...it is a great need..." He shook his head. "Anyway," he held up the ring "This ring is known as an Apparition Key. Their very hard to make, but, if you try apparate with it active, it will automatically bring you to the destination. This one is designed with a splinching-guard. Won't keep you from getting splinched, but it brings along all of the pieces. That way, you can be put together again." Harry shuddered at the thought.

Uncle Vernon held up another ring. "This is the Beacon. If you apparate with the ring, you will be brought straight to within 20 feet of the beacon. We are giving this to you in case of an emergency. The activation phrase is "Dear cousin Dinky Duddums" with the ring on your finger. Remember, use it only in an emergency." He held out the ring to Harry.

Harry was stunned, then tears filled his eyes. He reached forward and embraced Uncle Vernon, while taking the first real gift he had ever recieved from the Dursleys.

------------------

Okay, and this wraps up this chapter. As the description says, I will be going on hiatus. I will be back soon, but yeah.

About my non-beating comment, I just don't think they would go as far as beating him. If they weren't in the Guard, maybe.

Oh and thanks for all the reviews.

Review Below.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Merlin Guard**_

Thanks to all those of you for your support.

As I believe I have mentioned, (if not I am sorry) this story will only be going on for one or two more chapters. I always intended for this to be a short story.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all devices and subdivisions thereof. I only own my mind and the characters, organizations, and spells which I have created. If any characters, places, organizations, or any other part of this fiction appears to be taken from another fanfiction, I apologize. I am not making any thing off of this story except my peace of mind.

This story takes place during the events of Book 7. This chapter takes place during and after they have gone to Godric's Hollow and been attacked by Nagini. The first sentence is from the book.

Chapter 3: Refuge

--**Bathilda Bagshot's House, Godric's Hollow (DH Pg. 341)**--

Harry jumped over the bed and seized the dark shape he knew to be Hermione. He focused on the Disillusioned ring on his finger and said, "Dear cousin Dinky Duddums." Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, when suddenly, they both were yanked from their spot. It felt like a cross between a Portkey and Apparition. Harry and Hermione were yanked through the constricting bands, and were deposited, rather roughly, on a fresh, green manicured lawn. Hermione looked around frantically. Harry stood, shakily, and walked up to the door of the house. He knocked. Hermione grabbed, opened her mouth to reprimand him, when the door swung open. Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway, looking shocked, an expression that was mirrored on Hermione's own face. Harry spoke.

"It…was…an emergency." He then tensed and dropped to the ground as a wave of pain and anger washed over him from his scar.

--**Dursley's New House**--

Harry awoke to see Aunt Petunia and Hermione hovering over him. They both sighed with relief that he was okay. He tried to sit up, but Aunt Petunia pushed him back down. "Oh no, you need to rest, Harry. I barely managed to extract that poison. You need to rest now."

Hermione nodded. "And while you are resting, you can explain to me exactly how your relatives are wizards?"

Harry glanced at Petunia, who sighed. "I had hoped that you wouldn't press the issue, Hermione. However, there is little I can do. If Harry wishes to tell you, I won't object. However, I ask that you keep all of this information to yourself. I will give you a ring like Harry's that will block these memories from others view. It is a selective Occulmency shield. It won't stand up to a thorough scan, but it will hold against most probes." Hermione nodded and Aunt Petunia left.

Harry proceeded to explain to Hermione what Uncle Vernon had told him. Aunt Petunia returned holding the ring and the locket. She gave Hermione the ring and stated that Harry needed his rest.

The next day, Harry got up and went downstairs. Hermione, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia all were sitting around the breakfast table. Hermione was chatting with Dudley, who, as it turned out, was actually quite bright. Aunt Petunia smiled as Harry came in.

"Dudley, we are going to need some space. Could you please go expand the garage? Use the stores in my China vase." Dudley nodded and left.

Hermione turned to Petunia. "What are we going to need room for?"

Aunt Petunia smiled at Hermione and Harry. "Surely, you don't want to carry that locket around all the time."

The three of them entered the garage. A space had been cleared in the center, and the garage, once 10 feet by 8 feet, was now three time that. In the center, on a table, sat the locket.

The two kids turned towards the locket. They both stared at it for several moments, until Aunt Petunia broke the silence. "Are you just going to admire it, or are you going to destroy it?" They both started and looked at her.

"Do you know how to?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Well, a Horcrux is an object which a piece of someone's soul has been magically bound to, correct?" They nodded. "In addition, the object is capable of magically repairing itself if it is not utterly destroyed, right?" They nodded again. "So, if all of this is true, then the only way to destroy a Horcrux is to utterly destroy the Horcrux or sever the soul's connection to the object. I do not possess the necessary ingredients to utterly destroy the Horcrux, but I believe that I know of something that could destroy the soul's connection if the soul were drawn out. Hermione, have you ever heard of the Conferrus Patronus?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. It obviously irked her not to know something.

"The Conferrus Patronus utilizes two or more wizards or witches. You combine your happy thoughts or memories, usually of each other, to make an very potent Patronus. Due to the Dark nature of the bond between the Horcrux and the Soul, the sheer Light of the Patronus should weaken the bond, and potentially, banish the soul. The incantation is 'Conferra Expetra Patronum. After the first two words, pause to charge up your Patronus, then release it with the final word. I will block the ministry from detecting your magic use in this area. Harry, I believe that you can open the locket using Parseltounge."

"How do you know about that?"

Aunt Petunia raised her eyebrows. "We have our sources, plus, I was there at the zoo when you were talking to that snake, hmm." Harry nodded sheepishly.

Harry stared at the locket and hissed, "_Open._" The locket slowly opened, and several shadowy figures rose out. Harry and Hermione's parents rose up, and began to berate them for cowering and hiding. Ron called them traitors to his memory. Harry and Hermione quickly blocked out the sounds and focused on their memories, on the happy times that they had shared as friends. They touched the tips of their wands together and said, "Conferra Expetra…PATRONUM!" A silvery shape burst from their wand. Morphing between an otter and a stag, the creature charged into the shadowy ghosts, dispersing them. For several moments, Harry and Hermione pointed their wands forward, and the Patronus dispersed the ghostly images, when, all of a sudden, they both pointed their wands at the locket and said, "DESPRESILO!" The creature turned and dived _into_ the locket. There was a blinding flash, and the ghostly images vanished. Hesitantly, Hermione inched forward and picked up the locket. She no longer felt the evil aura coming off of it. She nodded and turned to Harry. "We did it." They both promptly fainted.

--**Dursley's New House**--

When they awoke, it was to a highly unexpected face. Ron was sitting beside their beds. They both sat up abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with more than a little suspicion in his voice.

Ron looked ashamed. He proceeded to explain about the Putter-Outer. Neither Harry or Hermione felt very inclined to forgive him, until he pulled out something he had found on his journey to find them. Gryffindor's sword.

"The first place I showed up, I was practically standing on an icy pond. In the pond was the sword. I don't know if it is real or what, but it was there." He produced the blade. "Right after I pulled it out, the little light appeared and I knew where to Apparate to next. I popped up right outside of the garage. I actually came in about three seconds after you guys fainted." He bowed his head. "Look, I am really sorry that I ran off, but, I just, the locket…I really have no excuse. I just, hope you can forgive me."

Hermione still outright refused to speak to Ron. Harry tried to bridge the gap, but Hermione was steadfast, and Ron, for once, refused to go against her wishes. "If she doesn't want to talk to me, I am going to respect that." Now Harry knew how Hermione felt in Fourth Year.

At breakfast that morning, Ron and Dudley entered into an unofficial eating contest. Petunia shook her head and muttered, "I feel sorry for the Hogwarts house elves." Harry was still a bit stunned hearing his relatives mention magical things so casually. While the boys ate, Harry caught Hermione half-smiling at Ron. She stopped when she saw Harry staring very obviously at her. She scowled at him and returned to her food.

After breakfast, the group, with Harry acting as a medium, decided that it would be best if they followed up on the Hallows legend. Harry, remembering the symbol that Mr. Lovegood had been wearing, suggested paying him a visit. The group bid the Dursleys goodbye, and promised that they wouldn't return unless they were in grave danger. Too much Apparition to a point could lead to them being discovered. The group then Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole.

--

A/n: Alright, now, the storyline is basically the same from here on. There will only be one more chapter, so stay tuned.

Review Below


	4. Chapter 4

The Merlin Guard

_**The Merlin Guard**_

Alright, unless I am drowned in a sea of reviews begging for more, this is going to be the last chapter of The Merlin Guard.

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all devices and subdivisions thereof. I only own my mind and the characters, organizations, and spells which I have created. If any characters, places, organizations, or any other part of this fiction appears to be taken from another fanfiction, I apologize. I am not making any thing off of this story except my peace of mind.

This story takes place during the events of Book 7.

Chapter 4: Final Battle

_Time: As Harry, Ron, and Hermione head out towards the Shrieking Shack to find Voldemort. Page 646, American Version._

**--Entrance Hall, Hogwart's Castle--**

"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, Fenrir Greyback was thrown backward from the feebly stirring body of Lavender Brown. He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, with a bright flash and a crack, a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.

"I have more!" shrieked Professor Trelawney from over the banisters. "More for any who want them! Here-"

And with a movement like a tennis serve, she heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, waved her wand through the air, and caused the ball to speed across the hall and crash through a window. At the same moment, the heavy wooden front doors burst open, and more of the gigantic spiders forced their way into the entrance hall. Also at the same moment, behind Harry and his friends, there was a flash of green light, and, as they whipped around, they saw the Dursleys appear in the middle of the entrance hall.

The Dursleys looked around, and then Vernon whipped out his short wand and aimed it at the approaching spiders. Several white bolts shot from the tip of his wand and crashed into spiders, causing them to teeter and fall over, obviously unbalanced. Petunia ran towards the Great Hall, chanting as she went, and a wind ripped through the window Trelawney had just broken and ripped a Death Eater out of Petunia's path. Dudley appeared to focus, began to glow a deep blue, and then waded into the fight, punching a Death Eater, and propelling him across the hall. Harry smiled, glad to see his relatives, and worried at the same time. Harry laughed internally at himself for worrying about the Dursleys, and then sobered and guided Ron and Hermione to continue towards the oak front doors.

Suddenly, Hagrid came barreling down the stairs. He took one look at Vernon blasting the spiders, and shouted, "Don' hurt 'em!" Like a bull elephant, he charged at Vernon, who spied the danger out of the corner of his eye, turned, and cast the disorienting spell at Hagrid. Hagrid staggered, dazed, and Vernon turned back to the spiders. With a flourish, he created a blinding flash which caused the spiders to rush back out to the grounds. Dudley booted the last few spiders out the door, and Harry and Co. followed the fleeing mass.

--**Great Hall, Hogwart's Castle**--

Petunia Dursley entered the already crowded Great Hall and looked around. The Hall was full of wounded people, and so Petunia immediately began to treat the injured. She moved between the groups with grace and skill. Unlike Vernon and Dudley, she had had chance to practice her skills. She had been in charge of insuring their disguises, so she knew a thing or two about the human body.

She came to a table, and saw upon it the limp body of Fred Weasley, one of the twins who had give Dudley the tongue-swelling candy. She smiled; she had had to act quickly to insure the jinxed candy didn't counteract his disguising magics. Petunia began to examine the body. Yes, it would work. He had been dead for less than ten minutes and it was due to shrapnel, not a curse. There was a chance. She spotted another red-head sitting at a table, and another entering the hall. She waved her hands, causing both of them to fly towards her. They arrived at the table, looking around to see what had Summoned them. The red-head who had just entered the hall, Fred's twin George, gawked at the woman above him.

"But…you're Harry's aunt. You're a Muggle!"

She smiled, then said, "Hold onto both your brothers' hands and think of your memories of Fred. I am going to revive him."

The two stared at her for a moment, before she pursed her lips and said firmly, "NOW!" They both grabbed onto Fred and each other's hands.

Petunia raised her hands and began chanting. Light danced around her hands, and suddenly three strands of light shot from the ceiling to Petunia's hands. She staggered under the weight of the magic. She should have known she would get such a response at Hogwarts. She began to mould the magic in her hands. George and Percy, the other Weasley, shut their eyes tightly and began to focus on their memories of Fred, laughing, joking, and pranking. Petunia suddenly lifted her hands and brought them slamming down on Fred's chest. The light pulsed through him for a couple minutes, and then Fred took a haggard breath. He opened his eyes weakly.

"Where…what happn'?" George practically tackled Fred, howling with laughter and joy. The sound echoed out through the hall. Petunia turned to Percy.

"Use stabilizing magics, or he will slip away. His body has atrophied, but he is in no immediate danger. Care for him." Percy nodded through eyes full of tears.

"How…" She shook her head and hurried off.

Over the next several minutes, she revived five more people. However, there were many more that she could not save. Many of the dead sported wounds too grievous to be fixed. Her magic only called back the person and healed the killing injury. It worked with those who were killed physically, but some, those killed by Avada Kedavra or Kissed by Dementors, were untreatable. Tears fell as she moved towards another, before stumbling. A wiry hand caught her and helped her up. She turned to thank the owner of the hand, and gasped. Standing before her was…Argus Filch.

**--First Floor Corridor, Hogwart's Castle--**

Vernon Dursley raced down a first floor corridor, frantic. He had been hurling the last of the spiders out the front doors when he had spotted a group of students, no older than fifteen or sixteen, running down a corridor off the Entrance Hall. He had turned and attempted to stop Hagrid from rushing onto the grounds after the spiders, when he heard a howl behind him. He had spun around, letting Hagrid go, and spotted the mangy looking man who had been lying on the floor when they had arrived charging down the corridor the students had just entered. Vernon could tell that the figure meant harm to the children, and charged after them.

Without his disguising spell, Vernon was quite quick, but the man he was chasing was quicker. Vernon heard the children scream, and then heard the man yelp. Vernon burst into a small chamber at the end of the corridor. The students were huddled in a corner. Standing in front of them was a girl with bubble-gum pink hair. She had her wand pointed at the man before her, who was bent over in pain.

"That Stinging Hex ought to do you right. Be glad I didn't do it harder." Vernon instantly realized the…sensitive…area where she had hit the man. Suddenly, the man stabbed something into his arm. The woman frowned then gasped.

The man straightened suddenly, Vernon was sure he heard the man's bones snap, and fur began to cover his body. Vernon realized what was going on, but it was too late. Seconds later, a fully grown werewolf stood in the center of the room. The woman stood in shock then began screaming. Suddenly, a thin man with brown hair burst through the door behind Vernon. He didn't spare Vernon a glance, but hurled a hex Vernon thought was a Stunner at the back of the beast. The beast turned and seemed to grin. It then turned back to the woman and dove.

Vernon raised his focusing rod, concentrated, and called out, "_Cualrot Dynorth!_" The werewolf froze in midair. Vernon kept his rod pointed at it, then swung around, causing the wolf to swing in front of the open door. Vernon walked down the corridor with the frozen wolf in front of him. He opened the first classroom on his left and peered in. There was no sign of any entrance except the door. Vernon pulled back, threw the wolf into the classroom, and quickly shut the door. He heard a thump, undoubtedly the wolf hitting the door. He quickly sealed the door, then traced seven runes on the face of the door and tapped each one. The door suddenly seemed to turn into bare wall. He heard a gasp behind him and turned around.

The thin brown haired man stood gapping at him. Vernon thought he recognized him from standing in front of his house.

"How did you do that? You are supposed to be a muggle!!"

Vernon snorted. "If you want me to let him out, I can. I just figured I could help." He heard a crash down the corridor. He glanced towards then back at the thin man. "If you'll excuse me." He ran off down the corridor.

Remus Lupin stared dumbly after him. Shaking himself, he turned back. "Nymph, stay here and guard these students. I will send any I find this way." Before his wife could protest, he ran off down the corridor after the man he was sure was Harry's Uncle, a devout magic-hater, and a muggle.

**--Grounds, Hogwart's Castle--**

Dudley Dursley was having the time of his life. THIS is what he had trained for. The Dursley's had been in a delicate situation, because, on the one hand, they had to train Dudley, while, on the other hand, they had to keep Harry in the dark. They had settled on the perfect solution. Piers Polkins. Piers wasn't actually a young boy, but was actually around forty and one of the best mages in the entire Merlin Guard. He had agreed to train Dudley in secret, so, when Harry believed Dudley was off playing with Piers, he was actually training as hard as possible. He had had to make sure to keep his power controlled, otherwise people, including Harry and the Ministry, would have thought Dudley was strange, and possibly magical. Now, however, Dudley could really let loose. He had let some out when he took up boxing, but he had never been able to use his Gift to the fullest extent before.

Every mage got a different power when they were awakened. All of them could do basic manipulations but they each specialized in some area. Dudley, for example, specialized in using the ambient magic to enhance his body's capabilities. His mum specialized in healing and disguises work, so the delicate stuff. His dad was an all-arounder, as Piers called them. He was equally good in almost all areas, more so in Sealings, but a good Mage all around, and a valued member of the Guard. Piers had a peculiar gift, in the fact that he couldn't really manipulate the ambient magics, but he could manipulate and cultivate someone's inner magics and Gift.

Dudley finished decking a pair of Death Eaters, when he heard several rasping noises behind him. He spun around, and saw a pair of what appeared to be overly-large three-headed snakes slithering towards a pair of sixth year students. On of the students stepped forward, held out his wand, and, with a bang, blasted away one of the snakes. The snake fell three feet away from its original position, unmoving. The other snake darted forward, its mouths opening to bite down on the boy. Dudley darted forward, grabbed the snake's tail, and hurled it towards the lake.

The boy sighed. "Thanks. That snake would have left a nasty bite."

Dudley chuckled. "Probably a fatal one." The boy paled. "You two had best get back to the castle. Help defend Hogwarts, leave the grounds to those who are stronger." The second boy nodded and, grabbing the first boys arm, said, "Come on, Colin. We really should head back." The first boy nodded, and then ran shakily back up to the castle. Dudley chuckled, when a voice that turned his blood cold suddenly echoed across the ground.

**--Great Hall, Hogwart's Castle--**

Petunia stared at the man before her. Argus Filch, the Former head of the Merlin's Guild, was standing here, alive and well. He stood there, looking a bit abashed, and just a little nervous. Petunia gaped at him.

"Alright, I will tell you everything." She started when she heard him speak, and jumped again when those around them, and the noise they were making, seemed to die away. The people around them seemed to be moving in slow motion. Argus gestured towards a bench. Petunia sat.

"As you know, I vanished just over forty years ago. I was presumed dead and…Jarius, was it...assumed command of the guild. Now, I had faked my death due to something that had occurred at Hogwarts School. Lord Voldemort" Petunia flinched slightly at the name "had cursed the Defense against Dark Arts position at the school. Now, I am not sure the exact details of the curse, but, I know that he merely activated the curse. Now you se, the curse was not, originally, that no teacher could hold the position. The curse was that, if the position was held by any single teacher for more than a year, the teacher would be driven insane. So, I went to Hogwarts, due to the fat that the insane teachers would immediately be inspired to curse students, and I began manipulating the wards and the spells. I managed to get a job as Caretaker, along with my wife, Norris. Unfortunately, in my initial battle with the curse, Norris got trapped in her soul-form. Since then, I have caused little happenings and driven out each of the Defense Teachers. I am sorry, but after Norris became entwined with the Curse, I couldn't leave."

Petunia nodded, shocked and silent. Argus grinned, and his disguise melted away. "But, the curse is tied to three foci. Hogwarts, Tom, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore's death strengthened it, almost killed Norris, but if Tom dies, it will snap. Norris will revert, and the position will be safe again." Petunia smiled as time started again. Argus turned away. "I am the person in this castle who is closest to the wards, so I am going to start manipulating them. Maybe I can do something about the giants…" Argus glanced back at her then hurried off.

Petunia stood shakily, when a voice boomed through the castle.

"_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how you value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a lost and a waste."_ Petunia snorted at this. Apparently, Muggles and Muggleborns' blood was fair game.

"_Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."_

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come for me, have not given yourself up, the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Petunia covered her mouth in shock. If Harry had heard…of course he had heard, the grounds had been filled with that voice…Harry would most certainly seek out Voldemort…and die.

**--Front Steps, Hogwart's Castle--**

Vernon Dursley charged down the steps of the castle as the last echoes of Voldemort's voice dissipated. Vernon shivered as he thought about the half-human Dark Lord. That man alone was enough to make him think all Wizards were 'freaks', if he hadn't met more of them. Vernon saw ahead of him the last of Voldemort's forces retreating from the battle. He thought he spotted something moving across the grass back towards the castle, but when he lanced that way, it was gone. He shook his head, then stared back toward the last few Death Eaters. With a wave of his rod, he cast several quick, invisible spells that turned the grass the last two Death Eaters stepped on into Fast-Growing Briar-chains. There were two muffled yelps as the pair fell to the ground. None of their fellows looked back. Vernon hurried forward grinning. He raised his wand and caused the two of them to float up right…upside down. The figure on the left started cursing loudly, so Vernon caused the plant to wrap around his mouth like a gag. Despite its name, the Briar-chain didn't actually have thorns, but its tendrils interlocked in a way very reminiscent of a briar patch, so it was difficult to remove, even by cutting.

The one on the right started to hiss at him. "You whale-of-a-mudblooded-pig, you have no idea who you are dealing with. We are the Carrows, the most loyal servants of the Dark Lord. You will release me and my brother or suffer the wrath of the Dark Lord."

Vernon did a double take. "You're a woman?! I never would have guessed." The figure began to spit and curse, so Vernon gagged her too.

"Alright you two, now you are coming quietly." The two of them continued to struggle and curse at him. At least he assumed they were cursing him. For all he knew, they could have been complimenting him on his spellwork. He sighed. "You know, I was planning on taking you two to the dungeons, but if you two insist on struggling, I will just put you in the classroom I imprisoned one of your fellows in not long ago. I am not sure his name, but he turned into a werewolf, and I am not sure how long the forced transformation lasts and…whoops." Vernon had just turned to take them to the school, and as he did so, he very deliberately tread upon their wands. He grinned nastily at them. "It would appear that you would have no defense against him if he was in full 'wolf mode'." Vernon chuckled darkly as the Carrows became abruptly very still and silent. Vernon waved his wand and his charges started to float up towards the castle.

As Vernon approached the front doors of the school, they opened to reveal Professors McGonagall and Sprout, Madam Hooch, and several other figures. They were obviously heading down to the grounds to retrieve the fallen. When Vernon showed his arm to be free of the Dark Mark, they let him pass, however, McGonagall did a double take as she saw who he held bound. She let out a feral grin as she stared at the bound former-professors, and the two shuddered, suddenly hoping that the offer to be shut in with the werewolf was still open.

Minerva turned back towards the entrance to the castle and gestured someone forward. A rather short man came out, Professor Flitwick.

"Filius, if you would be so kind, could you please take these two and bind them in you classroom. Please make sure that they are…comfortable." Flitwick saw who it was and a grin identical to McGonagall's broke out on his face. With a wave of his wand, he broke Vernon's levitation spell, causing the two siblings to drop to the floor.

"Oops, silly me. I guess my _little_ body can't harness enough magic to levitate these two. Oh well." He promptly began to slide the two across the floor, causing them to ram into the stairs. "Oh dear" He said as he began hopping them up the stairs on their heads. He didn't have them hit with enough force to cause damage, but they would have headaches for a while. Vernon choked back a laugh at the sight.

McGonagall turned back to Vernon and opened her mouth to thank him, and froze. Vernon let out a weak grin as he realized that this was the cat that had been sitting out side his house spying on them, forcing them to start the act early, and, because they caught Dudley on a bad day, forcing them to go with the spoiled brat persona.

He quickly gestured towards the edge of the Great Hall and McGonagall nodded tersly. She turned back to the group she had been leading, who were still watching Flitwick bounce the Carrows up the steps. "Pomona," Professor Sprout looked up. "you're in charge of this group. I need to talk to our…friend over here." Professor Sprout nodded.

"Be careful." The two witches admonished at the same time. They paused then they both giggled slightly. Professor Sprout led the group out onto the grounds, and McGonagall turned back to where Vernon was waiting. She raised her eyebrow.

Vernon sighed, "All right. Me, and my family, are part of an organization founded by Merlin…"

**--Grounds, Hogwart's Castle--**

Dudley walked slowly back towards the castle, four small bundles slung over his shoulders. He was sobbing openly and at odd intervals he would glare back at the woods before continuing towards the castle. Back at the edge of the woods where he kept glaring, a group of Death Eaters lay broken on the ground, all dead. Dudley had found them torturing four second year students who had obviously either wandered out onto the grounds or had been kidnapped from their dormitories. The bundles he was carrying were the students. All four were unconscious and, though Dudley had stabilized them, he was unsure how they would fare. They would likely be traumatized for life, and might remain comatose. Dudley had gone out into the grounds in the hopes of finding Harry before he inevitably turned himself over to Voldemort. Dudley had once threatened to beat up a nine year old "kid", actually Piers in disguise, if Harry didn't come out of hiding. Harry had charged out, grabbed the "kid", ran with him to a park, and then run off, faster then Dudley could react. That was another factor of his training with Piers, indirectly training Harry. 'Harry Hunting' had been away of training Harry to dodge, run, and generally keep him in shape. Otherwise, the time spent in his cupboard would atrophy his muscles. The reason they didn't give him Dudley's room was because, before Harry came of Hogwart's age, they used that room as a Guild "safe house". Also, it was strictly against Guild rules for Mages to harbor Wizards in their houses, so, they had to make sure that he was sealed in his warded cupboard when guild members were around.

Dudley brought himself back to the present as he reached the castle steps. He softly entered and carried his limp, lifeless charges over to the Great Hall. His mother and father spotted him as he entered, and his mum hurried over.

"Dudley, what…oh my." Petunia immediately pulled one of the children from Dudley's shoulder, placed him on a nearby table, and began to treat him. Dudley felt better already. His mum was one of the best Healing Mages he knew. He gently laid the other children down next to the first. A witch in white Medi-witch robes bustled over, took one look at the children, and began to wave her wand. Dudley stood fascinated as his mother and this witch worked side by side. He could practically see the life being fed back into the children. He broke away when he heard a scream. A boy who looked to be only about sixteen rushed into the room.

"The hour is up. They are coming, listen." Voldemort's voice echoed faintly from the grounds, declaring that Harry was…dead. Dudley broke into a run, he saw his father doing the same, Dudley focused his power to his feet, he had been down towards the far end of the hall, but with a boost in speed he was one of the first to reach the doors. He burst through them to the grounds, hands burning, ready to tear at those who had attacked this place, those children. He stopped when he saw the large man who had cried over the spiders walking back towards the castle, Harry clutched in his arms. Dudley stopped. It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were going to protect Harry. He would have…he had never gotten to really make up for lost time. Tears began to roll down Dudley's cheeks. He turned back and saw his father standing behind him, tears glistening on his face as well. Dudley turned to stare as the people around him began to cry out. Suddenly, with a bang, a Silencing spell fell on them, but…it wasn't holding. It was like a blanket thrown on a oiled seal. Even as it was placed, it began to slip off.

Dudley suddenly noticed something in the forest behind the Death Eaters. What appeared to be warriors on horseback, no…centaurs were coming out of the woods, arming their bows. Suddenly, a figure dashed from the crowd. Dudley watched as Voldemort tormented the boy. Dudley prepared to run out, when his father placed a hand on his shoulder. HE glanced at his father who gestured him inside. He followed.

Just inside the castle, Dudley was met by his mother and a man he had only read of, Argus Filch. Hailed in the Guild as one of the great Mages of his day, Argus Filch had almost single handedly stopped a dark wizard by the name of Mallen, who had attempted to start another civil war in the American colonies. The Guild, after all, was an international group. Filch stepped forward.

"We don't have much time. I really hate to use the Potter boy like this, but his distraction gives us the opening we need." Dudley stared open-mouthed at the man, and then his face contorted.

"His distraction!? Harry is laying out there dead, and you…"

"He isn't dead. He used the portion of Voldemort's soul that dwelled in him to block Voldemort's own curse, essentially causing him to destroy his own Horcrux. Quite an advanced bit of magic, but I think he did it instinctively. He is going to go far, but on to the matter at hand. WE can't really come out and declare ourselves to the world, so, unfortunately, you three have to leave now. I am going to attempt to erase portions of the memory of those who you influenced, at least until we can put them under a Binding Oath not to reveal your secret. Now hurry you three." Dudley stared at the man, until his father gently took his arm and with a flash, transported all three of them away. Filch turned away sighing. This whole mess would require a lot of cleaning, and his cover required him to do most of the physical cleaning by hand. Sometimes he hated his job.

**--Here and Now--**

And that is the end of that. Below is a "what happened to the characters afterwards" list.

Vernon and Petunia continued to act the part of British Muggle-haters and continued to be valuable members of the Guild. They lived to be one hundred and forty six and one hundred and forty two, respectively. They faked their deaths in their nineties and moved to Bermuda. They had another child two years after the final battle, Marigold.

Dudley grew up and faked his death at the age of thirty. He then went on to become an undercover agent for the Guild, everntually taking over for Argus Filch when he retired from Hogwarts. When he and Headmaster Potter walk by each other in the halls, they both generally start laughing.

Marigold discovered that she was a witch at age seven, so the Dursley's "disowned" her. She actually went to live with Vernon's sister, Marge, who was actually a quite lovely woman and was fascinated by magic.

Marge, as mentioned above, loves magic and still laughs over the memory of being blown up like a balloon wandlessly. She also raises a breed of dog similar to the Krup that is very distrustful of wizards. It loves witches, on the other hand.

Harry kept in close, though secret contact, with his relatives, and eventually took over as Headmaster of Hogwarts in his oldest son's Fifth Year.

Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Colin all led extremely happy and successful lives.

Argus Filch eventually retired from Hogwarts and settled down with his wife, Norris Filch, after she managed to break free from her soul form.

Hope you all enjoyed this story. And that is that.

THE END


End file.
